Naruto Longstockings
by MadHat886
Summary: She's a girl from another world and he's a boy with a crused life. Together they form a friendship that will change the world. And they'll make friends on the way. Pippi Longstockings and Naruto crossover.


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

After watching Pippi Longstockings an idea hit me so I give you this the first ever Naruto and Pippi Longstockings crossover which is also the first crossover for Pippi Longstockings that I know of with an animated show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She Came By Sea –

A sudden storm swept through the Land of Waves, the island was battered by the waves. The storm was nothing like any of the people of the island nation ever experience before. All day and night the storm raged howling over the island as if the storm itself was trying to sink the island itself. The waves and the rain washed through the island as the people huddled in their homes waiting for the storm to past.

The morning finally came with the storm passing the island. A dark hair woman step outside of her home by the sea wondering what kind of damage the house took during the storm. As she looks over the damage the house took during the night she saw her son standing in the doorway staring at something behind her. Turning around she saw what he was looking at, down by the beach near their home was a shipwreck of a small boat.

Standing in the wreckage of the boat was a young girl a bit older then her son, a monkey, and a white horse with black dots. The girl's fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head. She's dress in a long sleeved red dress with the sleeves rolled up underneath a blue apron with a large yellow colored pocket in front. She wore large blue boots, a pair of mismatch color socks one purple and the other a strip yellow and red one that went all the way up to the bottom of her dress. (1) The monkey was dress as well in black pants a white shirt underneath an open red jacket and a wide brim hat.

The girl was going through the wreckage of her boat with a smile on her face as she took what she could from the wreck. She looks like she didn't have a care in the world as she lifted the broken parts of the ship as she searches for what she could still use. The horse and monkey stood by the items the girls manage to find, a wooden trunk, two barrels, a sack and three crates.

Seeing that the girl must have been washed ashore during the storm Tsunami walked over to the girls to see if she is alright. As she got near the monkey made some sounds once it had spotted her. The girl dropped the beam she was lifting and turn around to face the older woman.

"Hello," the girl greeted her waving.

"Hello," Tsunami replied not understanding what the girl just said but she recognized the greeting.

"Oh you speak Japanese," the girl said this time Tsunami understood what the girl said.

"Japanese?" Tsunami repeated wondering where this young girl came from.

"My name is, Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking," the girl said to them making Tsunami blink at her long name. 'But everyone just calls me, Pippi Longstocking."

"My name is Tazuna," the older woman introduce herself.

Pippi walks over to the monkey and the horse. "Mr. Nilsson, and Horse," she said as she pats the horse's side.

"Were you in that storm?" Tsunami ask.

"Yeah and it was the biggest one I have ever been in," Pippi said as she looks over her broken boat. "This is the first time my boat broke apart."

"My names Inari," Tsunami son said as he walks over to them.

"Nice to meet you two," Pippi said as she went back to work pulling the parts of her boat onto shore. "Looks like my boat is in worse shape then your house."

"We never had storms like that one before," Tsunami said wondering how this girl could be so cheerful after her boat was destroyed by the storm.

"Yeah but you can't just let yourself feel sad when you can still do something about it," Pippi said as she lifted a huge section of her broken boat over her head and dumps it onto the beach to the amazement of Tsunami and Inari.

"You're strong," Inari said.

"I know," Pippi said as she continues to pull wreckage out of the water.

"I can give you a place to stay if you like," Tsunami offered seeing that the young girl had nowhere else to girl.

"Thanks," Pippi said as she walks over to what she managed to save and stacks them onto each other and lifted all of them up at the same time. "Come on Mr. Nilsson, Horse we need to get this stuff into the house." (2)

The monkey Mr. Nilsson chattered about something to Pippi. "You're right we can use what's left of the boat to fix their house."

Tsunami and Inari stared at the redheaded girl and wondered who in the world is she? Both of them had a feeling that nothing will ever be the same after this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this fic?

Author's Notes –

1 – I used the cartoon version of her.

2 – Pippi in my fic is just as strong as Superman is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
